toshiluppi que es lo que esconden
by Aknilo
Summary: que es lo eur le pasa a Toshiro se a comportado muy raro que le pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Hello como están bueno esta es una historia que de repente se me ocurrió un día cuando cantaba en el baño

Prologo: Esta historia puede parecer rara debido a que es un toshiluupi jejeje y esque como note que no hay mucho de luppi yo lo quiero afamar en el 3 capitulo lemón y en el 5 una desgracia

Nota: si los personajes fueran míos ya hubiera estallado una guerra nuclear

EMPECEMOS

Secretos en la oscuridad

Toshiro un joven de unos 13 o 14 años de edad se encontraba peleando con una espada llamada Luppi era la primera vez que lo veía era alto, blanco, cabello negro y corto y un traje blanco con unas partes descubiertas, enserio que les estaba dando guerra ya habían pasado dos horas y no terminaban para Toshiro el era fuerte, hábil y guapo…esperen ¡guapo! Toshiro agito su cabeza tratando de olvidar ese pensamiento

-¡cuidado capitán!- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡¿Qué?!- Luppi con uno de sus brazos golpeo a Toshiro lejos de ahí

- jajaja, a eso le llaman capitán, yo sería mejor capitán que el

Mientras tanto Toshiro estaba en el bosque

-que diablos me pasa, me descuide eso…no es normal de mi- Toshiro miro arriba y vio al joven espada atacando a sus amigos, pero por un segundo Luppi lo volteo a ver y basto ese segundo para que el albino se perdiera en esos ojos lila. Entonces un estruendo lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, era Kisuke ayudando a los demás, entonces Toshiro se levanto y fue contra el chico

-Hioyomaru- grito el albino, y cuando iba a llegar contra el, este lo volteo a ver con una sexy mirada que provoco que el albino se sonrojara…y lo congelo.

-que bien ganamos capitán- dijo Matsumoto abrazándolo

Pero el hielo se rompió en pedacitos

-Nos veremos luego y esa vez no tendré compasión

-a si pues el capitán le dará una paliza

-…

-jejeje pues no me parece así esta muy distraído adiós

Esa misma noche cuando Toshiro se iba a dormir

-Capitán… que le ocurrió allá, usted nunca se había distraído de tal manera

-no…no es nada, enserio Matsumoto

Sin embargo Matsumoto había notado lo que le pasaba a su capitán.

-jajaja no puedo creer que no lo notara hasta ahora

-notar que Matsumoto

-esta ENAMORADO DEL JOVEN LUPPI

Toshiro se congelo por un momento

-"como…yo de ese tipo no imposible"… Matsumoto estas segura

-claro se noto cuando sus miradas se cruzaron

-pero…como es imposible yo soy hombre y el igual

-Capitán entre el amor no hay imposibles

Matsumoto se fue a dormir tranquilamente pro no fue lo mismo con el joven albino toda la noche pensó en luppi hasta que a las doce se durmió…pero tuvo un sueño muy erótico que lo despertó a las 3 de la mañana

-ah es oficial estoy enamorado de luppi

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS NOCHES

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que diablos fue eso

-que tienes luppi

-nada Ulquiorra pero esque soñé con el renacuajo de hoy

-te refieres a Hitsugaya

-como sabes su nombre

-porque te la pasaste gritando su nombre

-Ulquiorra creo que…estoy enamorado de Hitsugaya

-pues déjame ver…mm… si lo estas y mucho

Al la mañana siguiente Toshiro se levanto con unas ojeras que casi le llegaban al suelo

-Buenos días capitán…mm Capitán?

-Matsumoto creo que voy a ir por luppi

-eh porque

-porque lo necesito a mi lado

-O///O lo que quiere es sentir su piel contra la suya cierto

-O///Ó no que cosas tienes en la cabeza

Toshiro salio huyendo de Matsumoto dejando solo el panorama… pero cuando justamente pensaba que la situación no podía empeorar apareció…

Madre mía que corto

Hiroki: pero querías dejarlo en suspenso

Lo se bueno dejen patadas reviews o lo que gusten


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chamacos ya volví y ahora subiré el segundo Cáp. de toshiluupi vale chao

-¡luppi!

Luppi lo miro con cara de que me ves

-que… que haces aquí

-escúchame gusano yo te gusto cierto

-eh O///O como crees

-eh ya déjate de tonterías yo se que te gusto

-por que lo dices

-porque…de alguna manera tu también me gustas

-eh

-lo que oíste, sabes, no es fácil decirlo

Luppi y Toshiro se quedaron un rato platicando un buen rato

-bueno ya tengo que regresar a las noches o Aizen se va a enojar

-si yo tengo que regresar a el cuartel

en eso Ichigo iba pasando por ahí con Rukia cuando vio a luppi robándole un beso a Hitsugaya

-ehhhh que diablos es eso

-yo yo no se Ichigo creo que es el capitán con luppi

-eso es posible

-yo que voy a saber

-bien luppi adiós

-si bueno chao

Un rato después en el cuartel

-capitán mire quien nos visita

-quien es Matsumoto

-somos nosotros…Rukia e Ichigo

-a

-queremos hablar con usted

-sobre que

Matsumoto se recargo en el escritorio donde tenía el micrófono

-queríamos hablar sobre el beso que le dio a la espada luppi

Ese secreto se escucho por toda la sociedad de almas

-capitán Byakuya oyó eso

-…si Renji…O///o claro y fuerte

-capitán Ukitake eso… es verdad

-yo que voy a saber no vivo con Hitsugaya

Mientras tanto en la habitación

-ge quien les dijo

-nadie realmente

-casualmente pasábamos por ahí y lo vimos sentarse a luppi en sus piernas

-yo yo

-oh, oh

-que Matsumoto

-creo que apreté el auricular del micrófono

-ge no imposible

-…entonces

-si le gusta luppi

-Toshiro… responda

-… (Apretando los puños) y que si me gusta, y que si quiero estar con el, y que si quiero tener sexo con el eso no les importa

-esta bien pero no se enoje

-además ya lo oyeron

-que me importa (tomando el micrófono) escúchenme amo a luppi

-capitana soi-fon lo oyó

-si, creo que el esta…

-loco

-no el esta siendo sincero con su corazón

Entonces Toshiro abrió la puerta y salio corriendo

-adonde va capitán

-voy por luppi…tenias razón necesito su piel contra la MIA

Los capitanes y vise lo miraban con asombro menos una

-Hinamori estas bien

-(enojada) claro que si (rasgando la madera) estoy perfectamente bien

-Hinamori no te pongas así de celosa

-celosa yo nunca

-quiero que te calmes

-y yo quiero saber quien es esa tal luppi

-de hecho es hombre

-que

Mientras tanto en las noches

-que tanto miras luppi

-nada Ulquiorra

-extrañas al renacuajo

-eh…eso creo

Entonces se escucho un sonido muy fuerte

-Que pasa

-chicos un segador se infiltro

-quien Nnoitra

-Hitsugaya

-¡QUE

Continuara…

Hay dios sigue siendo corto

Hisoka: hola he vuelto

Hiroki: que hermana

Bueno dejen lo que deseen


End file.
